Puck's Christmas Present
by ILIKENICK
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Glee Clubbers, and Puck decides to give himself something that he's been wanting for a while now. Slash, don't like, don't read! Rated T just to be safe!


**Author's Note: Hellooo, this is my first Glee story, as well as my first story in a LONG time, sooo...any constructive criticism is WELCOMED, but no flamers! If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Summary: It's Christmas time for the Glee Clubbers, and Puck decides to give himself something that he's been wanting for a while now. BTW, I do NOT own Glee, if I did...*smirks*...MMMM...**

**

* * *

**

Puck's eyes wandered the classroom as he listened to Mr. Schue's voice, giving them there assignments for the week. Puck really wasn't listening, he was thinking to himself about gifts. One particular gift to himself, one that he'd wanted for a while. He was going to get it for himself, this year. Yeah, he was going to get it...he'd already figured out how, and it would be impressive, so he could impress the rest of the Glee club, for it would be in front of these clubbers that he would finally get to get his gift. His thinking was cut short by Rachel's voice, "Mr. Schue, how about we do something from our favorite movie?"She asked, for some reason, she'd been quiet this time. Puck looked back at her before looking back at Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue stared for a moment, thinking on it before nodding, Rachel's bright smile widening, "Thank you! I already have mine picked out." She said, and sat back after crossing her arms, and legs, looking very smug now. Maybe she was going to try and when Finn back, with whatever song she'd chosen. Puck thought about why Finn was angry, and Finn was still mad at him, but maybe once Puck got his gift, Finn would see that Puck didn't really mean it, and that he was only being nice for a change, like he'd tried explaining to him for days now.

Puck's mind started to drift once more, everyone's voices fading, until he heard one particular voice, "Mr. Schue...I understand that Rachel's idea was great, but some of us haven't watched movies that spontaneously break into song and dance, or have, and not liked it. What about those people? Do they just watch some movies and pick one they like?"The voice asked, soft, sweet, and Puck felt his heart give a little flip. OKAY, yeah! Puckzilla was...in love... and a little girly on the inside, SO? Who the HELL cares anyway? Certainly not Puck, 'cause he knew it was okay, and intended to keep it inside...at least, for a while. Until the Christmas party at Rachel's.

When the bell rang, Puck was the last student out, and took his time, still lost in his thoughts. He walked around aimlessly for a few minutes before heading to his locker, and getting something out. He knew Rachel would agree to the something he took, since, that would be her excuse to maybe get close to Finn again. He nodded, stuffing it in his bag, yeah, he was fully prepared for his plan to be put into action tomorrow night, and was extremely excited on the inside, despite his carefree and badass attitude on the inside, SPEAKING of badassery, Puck saw Karofsky picking on the owner of the voice, Puck's badassery was needed right now. Puck dropped his bag, "Dave, Hey Karaofsky, come on, why don't you pick on someone more your size?"

AND that was why Puck's little sister held his head back, and handed him a clean paper towel while he held the ice to his eye, and looked at his sister with his free eye before shifting his head and removing the napkin, lifting it forward, "Still bleeding?"She shook her head and Puck nodded, "Thanks...Santa's gonna be extra gifty this year, eh? Helping your big bro stop his bloody nose."Puck kissed her forehead and she went up the stairs, giggling as he stood with a loud, bear like groan and followed her. He went into the bathroom to examine himself, bloody nose, but that could be cleaned, and his eye...that couldn't be cleaned, but it would go away in a few days, it wasn't huge, but it was swollen, and purpley-black blue... and almost swollen shut. The swelling would go away during the night, so he'd be able to see tomorrow for the party...speaking of that...he needed to decide what to wear...

At midnight, Puck just decided on a leather jacket, red shirt and black jeans with his boots...and his sister had told him at dinner that he needed to wear something Christmas-y, and had given him a Santa hat. Puck thought about the next day as he waited to go to sleep. He was too pumped for the next day, and almost never got to sleep. He had turned onto his side, gotten comfortable, and the next thing he knew he was waking up, shivering like a leaf with all the blankets on the floor. He sat up, quickly threw on clothes, and walked around a little to get warm, before going downstairs to feed himself and his sister cold cereal. She looked especially cute today, in a red and green polka dotted white shirt, and green pants. She was also wearing reindeer that were on hair clips, Puck fixed them where they looked straighter, an soon they were off to school.

Puck sat in his first class, already anxious for that night. His mind wandered, and he was almost sent to detention for staring at his teacher like she was stupid when she asked him what was so interesting in his mind that he HAD to space out. Puck was given extra homework, which he'd get help with anyway. He and Artie were pretty good friends, ans they hung out regularly. Artie helped him come up with his plan, and Puck was reassured that it would work, with either a good or bad outcome, Puck hoped it wasn't a bad one. He hoped it would be good.

After Glee Club, in which he'd been assigned a movie Mr. Schue thought would fit him, he'd went to Miss. Pillsbury to ask about the movie, Mr. Schue had said that she'd helped him pick movies out for everyone, and after his question was answered, he'd left. Now he was home, Artie'd come over to help him with his homework, and to discuss his plan once again.

"Yeah, Puck...it's gonna be okay. You know you're part, right? Good, then you're gonna be fine."Artie reassured Puck, nodding to show he believed it. Of course, Artie believed that Puck knew his part, but didn't know the outcome, it would either hurt Puck and his pride deeply, or make Puck really...really happy. Artie hoped it would be the better outcome, because grumpy Puck wasn't very nice.

Soon it was time for Puck to leave, he was gonna get there early and help Rachel set up, and propose his idea, the mistletoe in his pocket as he got out, pulled his Santa hat down tighter on his head, before walking up and knocking on the door, when Rachel answered it, she was obviously surprised, "Puck, you know it doesn't start until seven, right?"She asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, Rachel. I came to help set up, and propose this to you, ya know, hang it in a doorway."He said, holding the mistletoe out to the side, that way, he wouldn't have to kiss her, since she wasn't under it. Puck smiled to himself as he saw her eyes widen, and then darkened, she nodded her head enthusiastically, "Of course! This should make it interesting!"She moved out of the way, and let him in, "Alright, you hang that up under that garland over there, and help me with this table, and then we can do the snacks, and then pick out some music, and then we'll be ready!"She smiled, and shoved Puck in the direction of the doorway with garland over it. She handed Puck tape, and then Puck grabbed a chair, and stood on it, taping the mistletoe in place, smiling brightly on the outside, "Yes, Artie, you better be right." Puck whispered as he jumped off the chair, put it back and then went to help Rachel with the things she'd said earlier.

By now, the party had been in full swing for a while, and Puck's gift had stayed away from the mistletoe, not even NEAR it, not even when several people tried to drag it over there, not even when Rachel almost dragged it there, with a huge, friendly smile on her face, for fun, she had said. Now, the party was almost over, and Puck had given up on hope, and he was almost about to leave, when he saw...Puck gasped and made his way over to the snack table, which was, conveniently, next tot he doorway of mistletoe. Puck acted like he had been shoved backwards, and knocked the person into the doorway, making a disgruntled noise, then turned around, "Oh...shit... sorry Finn, ya know Mike likes to get rough when it's food."Puck watched Finn, watched him nod, then watched the eyes peek up at him, "Yeah...Puck, listen...I'm sorry about the way I've been acting...ya know, it's hard when you're girlfriend cheats on you with you're best friend."Finn said, watching as Puck came to stand next to him, blushing slightly at his words.

Puck nodded, "Yeah...I'm sorry too..."Puck's eyes wondered upwards, then over towards Artie, then back to Finn, "Hey, Finn."Puck said, Finn looked back at him, and froze when he felt lips on his, gentle, sweet...caring, warm...not the slightest bit slimy or gross. Finn stared at Puck's closed eyes, his own widening to the point of saucers, he noticed everyone had stopped moving out of the corner of his eye, and when Puck pulled away, he could see the hope in his eyes. Finn stood there, stock still, not even caring about Rachel's shriek at the top of her lungs. Finn had never EVER felt that way during a kiss, that free...and...loved...and cared for, all from a kiss. Not even when Rachel kissed him did he feel that way, and then Finn's eyes widened when he realized that it was **_PUCK_**. Finn stared at him for a moment more, silently, his cheeks now deep red, almost the color of Puck's shirt. "Puck...I..."Finn didn't know what to say, and he suddenly felt pressured, like he couldn't breathe. "Just give me some time...to think."Finn pushed past Puck, his head down and out of the door.

Puck watched, feeling bad...his heart felt like it had stopped, and he felt his eyes watering...for the first time in years. No, Puckzilla did not cry. At least, not in front of his friends. He stared at the floor, when Artie came over to him, "That's not a bad answer, Puck...he needs time to think, and he didn't shove you away. That's a probable sign, there...just give him some time and he'll come around, I think."Puck nodded at Artie before looking up, holding his head high, and leaving without a word to anyone. His sister had been up, watching Frosty the Snowman, and was currently asleep on the couch, when he walked in. He picked her up, turned the TV off, and carried her up to her room, he thanked God she was already in her night clothes, but her reindeer antlers were still in her hair, so he removed them gently, and covered her up to her neck, before leaving the room for his own. He took his jacket off, laid it across a chair, laid his santa hat over it. He laid on his bed, kicking his boots off, and sighed, well, he'd gotten his gift. To kiss Finn Hudson, but now he was waiting for his gift to become better, and have Finn Hudson all to himself...he fell into a fitful sleep, but he knew that he'd love his present no metter the outcome of Finn's thinking.

* * *

_**Well, there it is! What da ya think? Should I make this into a chapter story? Reviews are LOVED! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
